Kye'eldes'tann (Darth Lledrith/Darth Pravus)
Kye'eldes'tann (aka Darth Lledrith, and Darth Pravus), Dark Prince of the Chiss and Sith Sorceror, is a character created by Evil_King_Wiggins for use on TF.N's Jedi Council Forums Role Playing Board. The character is secretly the head of the Chiss Force Cult known as The Obscurum while also serving as one of the leading Dark Master's of the Dominion of Darkness in the Shadow War - Times End RPG Mysteries of the Chiss Being that he is a member of the Chiss species, much of the life of Lord Kye'eldes'tann has been shrouded from outside inquiries. The information that we were able to gather for you came at great cost, though it's validity is still somewhat suspect. Early Life Kye'eldes'tann was the first male child of Aristocra Kol'eldes'tann of the Ruling Family Tann. House Tann is responsible for overseeing the training of, and governing all Chiss born with an affinity for the force. Being born with the force requires all Chiss, be they normal or common, to be enrolled in the Obscurum for education by age five. Every day in the Obscurum was a danger for every child, and perfection was expected from every student. After only two weeks at the academy Kye'El was a first hand witness to an incident in which another student had lost control of his powers while showing off in the lunch room. Three students were crushed by the a light fixture that had been ripped from the ceiling. It took weeks for him to resume his training. The three boys had been his first friends at the Academy, and now their plans for mischif would never be realized. It came to the point where his father would no longer tolerate his lack of training. He first tried beating him, though it seemed to only make things worse. After a more brutal than usual beating, his father stormed out of the house with cold rage on his face. Left to lay there with only his tears, the young chiss begin to weep uncontrolably until his sister rushed in to comfort him. Wrapped in her arms his pain seemed to fade away into nothing; he even forgot why he was in pain. Suan had always been there for him when he needed her, and it seemed that she always would be. His sister convinced him to resume his training, and even went as far as to teach him advanced techniques in his free time. Kye'El accelerated rapidly once he started applying himself, and with the tutelage of his sister he excelled beyond even his age group. Life in the Obscurum Life is the Obscurum came easy for Kye'El. He had passed the final exams six years early and was expected to sit on the council before his 30th cycle. But he was bored with his life, the Obscurum offered him no excitement. There was no feat achieved by it's members that he could not replicate, or in most cases enhance. He had grown arrogant over the years, yet no one could say that it was not founded. He yearned for adventure however, for a life outside of his father's control.